As a participant in the SEER Program, this Contractor is to provide data for incidence and end results reporting on all cancers diagnosed among residents of the Metropolitan Atlanta area. During the initial contract period, the Contractor will undertake the planning and development of data acquisition, coding, processing, and editing necessary to the implementation of the SEER Program in the Atlanta Metropolitan area. During the second contract period, the reporting system will concentrate on cases diagnosed during 1976 and may, as time allows, pick up cases diagnosed during 1972-1975 so that continuous incidence data from 1969 forward will be available by virtue of Atlanta'a participation in the Third National Cancer Survey. The data are to be recorded in accordance with rules agreed upon by SEER Program participants and will periodically be submitted to the Biometry Branch, NCI, for analysis.